


Human Nightmare

by Imfamous2p



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate universe- Human/ nightmare, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imfamous2p/pseuds/Imfamous2p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk is a quiet child. They've been so since birth, making people believe their a mute. But once his dreams turn to an everlasting nightmare. What will he do once they start coming true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au I though up. It thought it was cool. Tell me what you guys think.  
> also, chapters are going to switch between wake and sleep.

I shiver due to the cold falling around me. Winter is always cold near the mountains. I pull my sweater down around my wrists. I walk through the snow, trailing after my friend towards my house. Chara has been my best friend since we found each other at our now adoptive parents. We are inseparable. But even we keep secrets from each other. Mainly, he doesn't know that, ever since my 10th birthday a few days ago, I've been having terrible nightmares. Mostly about him, covered in blood and dust. He's eyes void of emotions or anything else. Except one looks of pure bloodlust. I am horrified of him now. I don't know what is causing those nightmares.  
but I'm scared of them. All of them. And now I'm scared of my own friend because of them.


	2. Falling down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The so the nightmare starts

Falling is all I feel. Dread weights down on my gut.

The flowers on my back. The ones that saved my life, golden in the light that filter through the hole in the sky above.   
I move from this room to the next, finding that I can't say a word.   
A flower. As golden as the others is in the room.   
"Howdy!" It says. Happy and joyful " I'm flowey. Flowey the flower!  
You look new around here and probable don't know what's going on! I guess someone with have to show you the rope. I guess little old me with do!"  
I smile.   
" down here we give love!" A white bullet appears next to him. "Love isn't good through. It hurts." He smiles as the bullet peices through my arm suddenly.   
A life bar appears in my vision and goes down. I try dodging the others but fail. 

1 life. 

A fire circles him and burns him. He disappears quickly and a grey goat lady walks up to me 

"Why are you here child?"


	3. A.N important

Okay, so I've been on hiatus for about four months now. Maybe more.   
And during that time I was thinking. 

1.)Do you want me to rewrite this and start over from scratch. 

2.) Keep going and finish

3.) Forget the entire thing. 

If I continue I could

1.) Continue on here  
Or  
2.) Writing it on wattpad. 

I would have short chapters, but be quicker on updates. Or on here it would be longer, nicely written chapters, but really slow updates. 

Also ask blog for the #Au?  
Yeah  
No?

Tell me in the comments what you guys want


End file.
